Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5483266-20140603004724
SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, DO NOT READ UNLESS AND UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN 4x08 OF GAME OF THRONES... Oh my god, I am utterly devastated. I was rooting for Oberyn this entire time and I guess I knew, somewhere deep within my heart of hearts, that he wouldn't prevail due to the brutal and uncompromising nature of this show. It's the decimation of the Starks all over again. Honour and moral codes and righteousness have had a horrible track record on GOT and are always defeated by their opposing forces. There really is no room for morality in a vicious power struggle, and likewise there is no such thing as a happy ending in the game of thrones. Cersei was right - you either win or you die. There is no middle ground, and hubris will get you killed. The classic David vs Goliath dynamic of the epic battle between the Mountain and The Red Viper gave me so much hope that for once good would triumph over evil, but alas, it did not. What really grinds my gears the most is how Oberyn was THIS CLOSE to winning, if only his thirst for vengeance and desperate need of validation didn't become his ultimate undoing. I loved everything about Oberyn. I loved his wit, snarkiness, candor, progressive social values, passion for justice, and upstanding moral compass. He became a favourite of mine in just a few episodes and it greatly pained me to see him go, especially in such a gruesome manner. It was honestly one of the worst deaths I have ever witnessed on television, point blank. And this is coming from someone who's desensitized to violence! The outcome of the battle just BROKE me because not only did Oberyn perish, he lost the trial by combat as well on which Tyrion's fate hung in the balance. It's bad enough that Oberyn had to die, but the prospect of TWO beloved characters meeting horrific and bloody ends?! No, I will not stand for it. I may have spoiled myself a little knowing what happens to Tyrion but I shall keep quiet until next week's episode airs. For now, I will just focus on the dearly departed because my feels cannot handle this. Oberyn was a man governed by his pathos. The physical aspects of the showdown came second to his primary goal, which was first and foremost to hear The Mountain confess to raping Elia Martell and slaughtering her children, and to expose the Lannisters for the morally corrupt House that they are. Oberyn knew he could defeat the Mountain with his agility and swift reflexes, yet prevented himself from delivering the final blow until he heard the words come out of Gregor's mouth and received proper closure for the injustice that was dealt to his relatives. He dwelled too much on the past, and ultimately lost focus on the present. Oberyn's tragic flaw was his unrelenting pursuit of justice for his loved ones. While it may be argued that he lost the war, I still say that he has emerged victorious in the sense that he finally succeeded in getting the Mountain to divulge his wrongdoings, even though it came at his own expense. Oberyn's death was not all in vain. He fought for justice to be served to not only his own family, but for a complete stranger (who belonged to the very same House that Oberyn DESPISED) as well. For that, he died a hero. Rest in peace, Oberyn Martell. You may have been known as the Prince of Dorne, but you will always be a King to me.